A Million Shattered Pieces
by windwhisprer
Summary: .::A series of oneshots, Richter/Emil::. A series of moments between two secretive lovers. .::From 30 smiles LJ comm. All ratings::.
1. A Price Fairly Paid

**Fandom: **Tales of Symphonia 2  
**Title: **A Price Fairly Paid  
**Author/Artist: **Windy  
**Theme(s): **Alpha set #5 Justice  
**Pairing/Characters: **Richter/EMil  
**Rating: **PG  
**Disclaimer/claimer: **Don't own ToS, but if I did, it'd probably be yaoi. XD  
**Summary (if needed): **Richter wants justice for Aster's murder.  
**A/N: **These are a bunch of Richter/Emil oneshots that I wrote for the LJ theme 30 smiles. I just wanted to share them with you, because there is no enough Richter/Emil on this website. C&C appreciated!

**A Price Fairly Paid**

"R-Richter?"

The stutter was back. Richter closed his eyes, his sword held defiantly out in front of him. He couldn't stand to be taken in by the tentative voice, or his huge green eyes. Richter knew if he looked in them, he would be lost within their depths, and his will would falter. He needed justice, revenge for Aster, who had died at Ratatosk's hands. Still, killing Ratatosk meant killing Emil, and despite the fact that it needed to be done, Richter would never be able to forgive himself when it was over.

"Don't!" Richter barked, not even opening his eyes to gaze upon the stricken face. "Emil, I will not be fooled any longer. I know that you are actually the Summon Spirit Ratatosk, and Aster's murderer!" He opened his eyes in time to watch Emil flinch away from those harsh words, still at the edge of his blade. There was truth in his words, they both knew, but Emil, the boy he'd come to know, to love, to care for in more ways than he knew how to care for a person, couldn't be the murderer. No, it was the other personality, Ratatosk, the one that appeared when beckoned for a fight that he wanted. It was that face he could kill, twisting with murderous intent in his red eyes. Richter had been sure that when he challenged Emil, Ratatosk's personality would come forward to protect the boy.

"Richter!" Emil cried, his voice breaking. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I know it's true, I am Ratatosk." He winced at his own words, as though reluctant to admit it out loud. "And I... did kill Aster..." His hands clenched into fists at his sides as his eyes filled with tears. "But I won't fight you!" the boy insisted.

Richter faltered, his grip on his swords failing. "What?" he croaked.

"I won't!" Emil insisted, taking a step forward, his neck just slightly closer to the tip of his blade. "Richter, we've been spending a lot of time together, and I really like helping you find all the things you need, even if I am a bother sometimes. I know that I apologize a lot, and I get in the way..." he trailed off, his eyes turned downwards as tears slipped from his eyes, carving paths down his cheeks. "But I really do care for you, Richter! I don't want it to be like this between us! I don't want you to hate me!"

Richter was frozen in place by the stunning proclamation as Emil shook before him, unable or unwilling to stop the tears slipping from his eyes. "You idiot," Richter growled softly from the back of his throat. "Don't you realize that I mean to kill you? You're a threat to us all, my enemy!"

"Then kill me!" Emil said, throwing his arms wide. "I'm just going to return to my core state, and even while I'm in my core, I'll keep on loving you, Richter! It's stupid, and I d-don't care." He shook his head, scrubbing wildly at his tears. "I know I can't give you back Aster, and if I could, I would give up my life for him. And if it'll make you happy, then I'll die here, Richter, because I don't want to fight you. I just... want to stay by your side..."

Richter froze, his dual blades freezing before slowly they were lowered from Emil's neck. The youth blinked at him, tears still slipping from his crystal green eyes. The redhead couldn't help but feel a stab of guilt for causing the grief that marred his face.

He approached the young man, knew he was weak as it was happening, knew that one day he would come to regret it. He grabbed Emil by his shoulders and shoved him back into a tree. The blonde cried out, staring up at Richter with impossibly huge eyes that wavered with tears. He could see the trepidation and wonder in his eyes, trusting, yet anxious.

"Don't ever throw your life away for me," Richter growled, shaking him to get his point across. "Don't think that it would make me happy because, damnit, it won't."

Emil stared in confusion for a moment as Richter placed a hand to the side of his face. "I'll make it up to you in some other way, I promise," Emil croaked quietly. He clutched tightly at Richter's jacket, pressing his face into his shoulder as he continued to cry. "I know I'll never make it up to you for killing him, but I can try..."

Richter cupped his chin, pulling it up so Emil's deep green eyes faced him. The boy was still crying, his eyes red with tears, making a disturbing contrast. "I am a fool, Emil. I'm sorry. Please forgive me," he whispered, pressing his lips against Emil's in a soft, tender kiss. "Sometimes my anger clouds my judgement."

Emil looked up at him and smiled through his tears. The image nearly broke Richter's heart. "I forgive you," Emil said, wrapping his arms around the other man and holding him tightly. "Never scare me again."

"I promise," Richter whispered. "Revenge is not worth losing you..."

-End-


	2. Suck My Finger

**Fandom: **Tales of Symphonia 2  
**Title: **Suck My Finger  
**Author/Artist: **Windy  
**Theme(s): **Alpha set # 27 paper cut.  
**Pairing/Characters: **Richter/Emil  
**Rating: **M  
**Disclaimer/claimer: **TOS is not mine. If it was, it would be Richter on the bridge with Emil at the end of the game, not Marta.  
**Summary (if needed): **Richter gets a new job. Emil tags along for the fun of it.

**A/N:** In all, there will probably be 35 of these, updated sporadically. Thanks to all those who read, and remember, keep this pairing alive! C&C appreciated.

**Suck My Finger**

"Ow! Owowowow! Richter, I think I cut myself!"

Richter raised a brow at Emil, who was seated on his desk. He'd been helping him reorganize his office at the University in Sybak. Although the names and faces had changed in the thousand years since they had been sealed away, the world had changed very little. Sybak still stood, and the world, now free from its discrimination of half-elves, allowed him to get a job as a researcher, and Emil, ever faithful, followed.

Richter sighed, pushing a strand of red hair from his eyes. "You're the Summon Spirit Ratatosk, Emil, why are you whining about a cut on your finger?"

"Because it hurts," he boy whined. He stuck out the digit, showing the deep cut on his index finger that dripped blood sluggishly. "Make it better, Richter!"

Richter sighed, placing down his books and moving towards his desk. Emil had gotten much more forward with him in the thousand years that they had spent together. Richter had never been connected more with a single person than he had been with Emil. He knew that Emil was the same. Even the short time he'd spent with Marta when she was alive was nothing compared to the bond that the two men shared.

Richter regretted what they had had to do to get to such a stage in their lives, but was thankful that they were together. Here. _Finally._

"Stop acting like a child, Emil, and help me move these books," the redhead blew him off, continuing to work. As he wandered past, Emil hooked his legs around Richter's waist, pulling him close. The books in Richter's hands tumbled to the ground, though Richter couldn't say he was very displeased about it.

"I will act like a child all I want," Emil purred, clearing off Richter's desk with a sweep of his hand. Richter twitched before Emil pulled him onto the desk with massive strength that marked him as a summon spirit. Richter could swear that he caught a glimpse of red in Emil's green eyes, but knew that was impossible. Ratatosk had long ago joined with Emil; they were now the same person. There was no way Ratatosk could break through again. "Now, Richter, I said I have a paper cut."

"You needy child," Richter scoffed, though made no move to get back to work.

Emil's expression faltered, reminding Richter of before their confinement, when he was always second guessing himself and apologizing. Before he had joined with Ratatosk.

"You really don't like it?" Emil asked him quietly.

Richter rolled his eyes, mostly at the idiocy of such a question. Gently, he took Emil's hand, slipping the injured digit into his mouth and suckling. Emil's eyes widened and a blush crossed his face. It made Richter smile around his finger; no matter how many years had passed, Emil would always be Emil. It was a comforting thought.

Richter pulled Emil's finger from his mouth, running his tongue languidly along to sweep away any signs of the blood. "Is this what you had in mind?" he asked, his voice already darkening with the resulting need. He had to admit, neither had received much attention since Richter had landed the job at the university. Richter was always too tired, and Emil was constantly searching for a job of his own, though the youth was often lost when it came to finding a job. He was a summon spirit, his job was to make sure that the door to Nifilheim stayed closed, and that the world kept its balance. Interacting in a human world was completely foreign to the boy, and it had always been, right back to before they were sealed.

"R-Richter," the boy gasped, his face already heating up. "I-I..."

"Don't speak," Richter whispered, dragging his tongue across his finger again. His other hand slid under Emil's tunic, fingertips drifting across his bare skin. Still clutching Emil's injured finger, he gave it another teasing lick. "Lock the door."

Emil nodded, slipping off of the other man to lock the door, turning back to Richter as the redhead pushed him to the desk, not one to be dominated. Richter pressed feather-light kisses along Emil's jaw, tearing away his scarf and throwing it to the floor.

"Are you going to do this every time I bring you into my work?" Richter whispered as Emil's hands slid along his shoulders, shedding him of his jacket.

"I may have to," Emil whispered breathlessly, his hips grinding against his lover's. "After all, we aren't having any sex at home."

Richter stared at Emil, remembering a time that he couldn't say the word without stuttering. This newer version of his lover merely grinned at him, sticking the tip of his tongue through his teeth devilishly. "It's true," the boy insisted.

"I'm aware," Richter replied, pressing his lips to Emil's, wiping the superior smirk from his lips.

Just as Emil's hands had slipped into his pants, a knock came at the door. "Richter?" a voice called through the wood, causing both men to drop their heads and groan. "The Dean needs to see you in his office. It's urgent."

Emil wrapped his hands around Richter's neck, hoping to keep him in place. "Don't leave, stay," the boy whined, his voice filled with need and desire.

"I have to go," Richter replied, detangling himself from the other boy. "I will be back shortly," he assured him.

Emil pouted, looking like the picture of temptation, his pants undone and his hair mused, his face flushed. It took a lot of effort to grab his jacket from the floor and zip up his pants. "I guess I'll have to have another paper cut for you to suck on when you get back," Emil said, a grin crossing his lips.

Richter stopped, blinking and adjusting his glasses to cover his momentary slip. "I suppose," the man replied, turning for the door. He slipped out into the hall, a smile on his lips and a bound in his step as he headed towards the dean's office.

-End-


End file.
